Bloxx
Bloxx is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominus. Appearance Bloxx's appearance looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of lego building blocks. He has three main colors: red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. 11 year old Bloxx looks the same but is smaller in size. Bloxx wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Bloxx's shapeshifting powers allow him to transform into multiple things, such as a wall, catapult, cage, etc. If Bloxx's body is damaged/broken he can easily reform the broken pieces immediately. Bloxx is very dense and durable as seen in The More Things Change: Part 1 where he escaped an explosion unscathed. Bloxx has enhanced strength as he was able to throw a car with one hand. Weaknesses Despite his shape-changing abilities, Bloxx can be broken when hit with enough force, but can easily reform himself right after. Bloxx is vulnerable to acids as shown when the Screegit spit acid at him, which is painful. Omniverse *Bloxx makes his first appearance in The More Things Change: Part 1. **''Bloxx saved Mr. Baumann's shop from being destroyed with Rook's help. *In ''A Jolt From The Past, **Bloxx battled Fistrick and his gang. *In Have I Got A Deal For You, **Bloxx battled the Screegit and then contained it long enough for Prof. Hokestar to revert the Screegit to its original form. *In Many Happy Returns, **Bloxx stopped a Tetramand ship from attacking his team. *In Arrested Development, **11 year old Bloxx defeated the Dimension 12 robots. *In Bros In Space, **Bloxx made the process of extracting the Amber Ogia on Revonnah easier. *In The Frogs Of War: Part 1, **Bloxx saved himself and Rook when they crashed. *In Rules Of Engagement, **Bloxx blocked the way of Julie and Hervé and starts to explain himself to Julie. *In Rad, **Bloxx tried to catch the Gracklflint but failed and helped Rad Dudesman to make a trap to it. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Arrested Development'' (accidental transformation: intended alien was Shocksquatch) *''Bros In Space'' *''The Frogs Of War: Part 1'' (accidental transformation, intended alien was Big Chill) *''Rules Of Engagement'' *''Rad'' Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10 Omniverse: Battle For Power *Ben 10: Game Creator *Return of Psyphon Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Bloxx is a playable alien character in the game. (Not on DS and 3DS) Naming and Translations Toys *4" Bloxx *Mini Figure Rook and Bloxx *Rook and Translucent Bloxx *2 Inch Mini Figures Bloxx *Alien Creation Figures Bloxx and Four Arms *Bloxx (DNA Alien Figure) *4" Translucent Bloxx Trivia *Bloxx was revealed in a Bandai Toy Fair for Ben 10: Omniverse. *Bloxx strongly resembles Gutsman.exe from Megaman Battle Network. *The closed captions have one "x" on Bloxx's name instead of two. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Elastic Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Non-Humanoid Alien Species Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens